


秽雪

by Ecirvana



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecirvana/pseuds/Ecirvana





	秽雪

侍从回报说，那人已经沉沉睡去，并且似乎为了什么事情所苦，将前额轻轻抵在膝盖上，双手环住腿，放在脚踝偏上一点的位置。这位随从还很年轻，对待哪怕再微小的人事也一向尽职尽责，为了眼前的人能够睡得安稳一些，俯身下去将他抱起，一边让他倚靠着自己，一边费力地伸手将枕头拍软。那时不免触碰到露在外面的手腕，连内侧都是滚烫的。

罗严塔尔将那人带来别馆安置，算来似乎已是将近一年前的事情了。宅第为幽暗的密林环绕，临近悬崖，寂静的夜晚里，若是侧耳远听，连海水被微风吹拂，细密地拍击崖岸的声音都很清楚。知晓此事的仅有几位下人，又都出乎意料地愿意守口如瓶，因此若说外界对此事有几分了解，大约也是并不多的。

如果说美貌的独裁者如同传言所指被幽囚在此，沦为了某种形同禁脔般的玩物，又好像与事实并不相符。说得更准确些，若是要将对方算作反叛的战利品，似乎也是不能够的。不过，动用武力让对方落入自己手中的过程，回想起来确实原始而粗野，与平日指挥战事时相比，说是大相径庭也不为过。既然已经讲到这里，有件秘而不宣的小事也不妨挑明：去年十月，莱因哈特出发造访乌鲁瓦希行星后的一两天，他忽然登上托利斯坦，将航向指定为皇帝所在的位置。这次出行没有先行的通告，甚至海尼森总督自己直到踏上舷梯的一刻，都不能说是完全了解心中翻涌的情绪的。此外，仿佛为了与四散的流言相互映衬，他不仅未将此事向对方禀明，更在航行至半途时向总督府的属下下达命令，让其无论如何不要将此事对外界泄露半分。皇帝遇袭后，伯伦希尔自湖面起飞前，舰身约有十几秒微微颤动，从远处看来，好像虚空中的女王面对火光哀哀低泣一般。由自己所站立之处，可以看到士兵来回跑动的身影。

现在想来，自己趁乱登上伯伦希尔，徒手制服犹疑着不知是否应举枪相对的几名军士，将片刻前因高烧而陷入昏迷中的皇帝抱在怀里脱身离去，其过程与其说欠缺优雅，倒不如说摹仿了海盗出于本性劫掠抢夺的行径，使他回忆起来不由得苦笑，却又隐隐感到皮肤下的血液渐趋激越了。那时占据了自己怀抱的躯体，触感直到今天依然很清晰。退回指挥室后，他才发现右臂在逃亡途中被流弹击中，涌出的鲜血把洁白披风的一角浸透，如同百合花瓣在彻夜急雨中滚落泥地碾作死灰。莱因哈特蜷起身体，像是从未察觉这处由自己促成的污浊一般昏睡着。

意识到这一点后，心如擂鼓般急急跳动，加之此前只身一人由枪弹中退下，血管中无可名状的激荡尚未平息，而往日端坐高位的独裁者此刻无知无觉、任由摆布的样子，更使得他犹如被鬼神附体，一边紧握着被自己的血濡湿的布料，力道之大几乎要将它揉皱撕裂，一边俯身下去，将近在咫尺的雪白侧颈叼在口中。唇齿之间的肌肤薄而滚烫，如同在用刀尖挑起丝绢在火上炙烤一般。

在那之后，他竟为一种古怪的畏怯之感所攫住，毫无预兆地向后退开了。因而为街谈巷议所无法想象的是，时至今日，除却缀印在肌肤上的一点烛泪般的吻痕，两人之间并未发生任何与君臣礼节不相称的逾越行为。几个月间，他有时想起此事，又暗自觉得好笑起来：由年少时起置身衣香鬓影、来往酬酢，美艳的明珠主动献身装点床榻的经历也以千百次计，到头来竟只使自己愈发软弱了吗？自己是决不会害怕的。既然如此，此刻如灵蛇一般缠住心头的情绪，又是什么呢？

此时已入深秋，连绵的小雨持续了约有十日之久，使这栋藏身林中的宅第显得越发凄清阴冷，虽不至破败荒芜，却为了掩人耳目，刻意在外沿放任荒草攀援而上，从外观看来，又有谁会想到其中深藏着怎样亮丽夺目的珍宝呢？一思及此，不由得令他心旌摇荡，甚至如饮美酒般泛起绵绵醉意了。偌大的别馆沉在死寂之中，只有军靴敲击地面的声音。

矛盾的是，罗严塔尔虽将人幽闭在此处，却未对宅院中的下人作任何严加看管的指示，如果对方并未病重，毫无疑问是能够逃脱的。事实上，他在心中多次幻想过对方挣扎起来逃离自己的光景，次数一多，他也不免心中存疑，也许那人已经尝试过了，甚至拟出一个计划，要从自己身边逃走吧？以他的心性，即使重病缠身，也不会甘愿为臣属囚困的。若是成真，又会是怎样的景象呢？那天由伯伦希尔上抢下皇帝后，为了掩蔽行踪，他施用了一些在此不便透露的手段，由那时起，就将皇帝与外界的联络全数切断了。要逃出自己亲手布下的囚笼，便要先从暗而湿冷的密林中穿过吧？密林与悬崖外侧相连，稍不注意就有滑落万丈深渊的可能。那时，轻薄的衣影恐怕将被林中横生的枝蔓割破，雪一般白的双足流出血来，滴进铺着厚厚落叶的地面，连同淅沥冷雨中细微的低喘一同消失得无踪无影。那具只适宜被柔软的丝绢包裹的美丽躯体在黑夜中微微发抖，怕冷一般蜷缩起来，好不容易昏然睡去后，又因为清晨阳光照射，露水滴落在发梢而猝然惊醒，惶惑不安地打量周身陷阱的模样，只要一想起来就令人生出快意。

想到这里，他竟前所未有地惊慌失措，甚至在空无一人的长廊里加快了脚步，几乎是小跑着要去看看那人是否与预想一致已然离去，雾气一般消散在阴雨之中了。昏暗的走廊上回响着逆臣靴底的跫跫足音，听来竟与闯入伯伦希尔之时有几分相似。他在最深处的房间前停下时，听到先前细而疏的雨丝陡然密集起来，远处依稀传来枭鸟的啼鸣。窗沿被打湿了一点点，即使站在门边，也可以隐约感觉到刺骨的冷意。莱因哈特背对着他，确如侍从所说沉沉地睡着。较去往海尼森之前长了许多的金发，寂静无声地枕在身侧。

一瞬间，眼中所见便只剩这头长发，以及它在暗室中恍然映出的粼粼光影了。将手放在脸颊旁边，把几缕卷曲的发丝拨开时，躯体的温度隔着皮革制成的手套，由指尖传到了心底。不知是否由于重病的缘故，眼前的端丽姿容虽未减少半分，甚至因体力枯竭呈现出某种不同以往而又惹人怜爱的样貌，呼吸之间的起伏却不易察觉，如果没有撩开长发时感受到的滚烫温度，说是在不知不觉中骗过自己偷换成了做工精巧的美丽人偶也不一定。仿佛为魔鬼所牵引一般，他将裹在黑色手套里的食指指节几乎是强迫地塞进那人闭合的口中，一边听着对方睡梦中含入异物时发出的痛苦呜咽，一边用指腹抵住他的牙齿。

拔出手指时，黑色的皮革上留下了一点光亮的水痕。是出于幻想还是真实的感受呢？指尖的布料微微凹陷，好像对方为自己的行为激怒，幼猫般地咬了过来。不过，将手指塞入口中的，毕竟是自己不是吗？莱因哈特没有作出任何反应，反倒是自己迫使对方在上面留下了戳记。小室里昏暗无光，越过镜面般的玻璃，可以听到雨打在遥远的海面上的声响。雨声激起了手指上细碎的痛觉。动荡间，只觉得心神不安而又格外兴奋。先前的咬痕早已悄然褪去，眼前白而柔软的肌肤置身暗处，如同易碎的瓷器般泛着郁郁光影，自己那一日出格的举动，在此刻竟好像显得从未发生。但是，若是足以乱真的人偶，便可以锁在房中任由自己摆弄，留下再多的痕迹也不会消退吧？

这么想着，他猝然被一股上涌的恶意攫住，猛地将手伸向了那人的颈侧。这样纤巧美丽、仿若天鹅一般的颈项，稍稍用力便能折断吧？到了那时，吻痕将为青紫色的指印所取代，怀中的身躯也将只剩寒冷，只有一直被自己拥抱，才能回复活人的温暖。世间最为美貌的独裁者死在这座隐秘别馆的事实，也不会有第二人知道了，生前得不到的东西，死后为自己所独吞才好。

此刻落在手中的人偶自年少时起便引得数千万人为之赴死，是多么荒谬绝伦而又情理之中的事啊。洁白无垢的双足之下，踩的是敌我双方的尸山血海吧？趾尖隐约现出的粉色，是沾染了鲜血还未滴尽吗？如果自己先于那人而死，也会成为那只脚下的骸骨。说来奇怪，一想到美貌的生者挑起秀丽眉头瞪视自己死后的尸骸，军服下的胸腔里便好像燃起野火一般。最好是躯体只剩森然白骨，在对方摄人心魄的注视下化为齑粉随风而去，连一分一毫也不要留下。

想来已经是十年前的事了，自己受命驻守卡布契兰加行星，此地常年冰封、霜雪交下，战争间隙里，兵将聚在一起闲谈，大约因为堕指裂肤的寒冷，谈的都是些极尽荒唐的旖旎幻梦，仿佛深知即将死去，便连最无耻的非分之想也和盘托出。一次，一名同为中校的男人喝醉了酒，说起弟弟于两年前在同一个地方战死的情形。如此这般的家毁人亡，在战时已是司空见惯，因此听者只是相对无言，一字一句的宽慰也未能说出口。弟弟生前喜好绘画，技艺远近闻名，只因为律法强制，才不得已应征入伍。即使一直到后来上了前线，也未曾丢下手中的画具。据说，他并非死于敌人的炮火，而是在一起内乱中为了当时的长官心甘情愿地死去的。

说到这里，男人忽然踉跄着走开了。不多久后回来时，手中抱着两幅卷好的画作，或许是面对弟弟遗作的缘故，轻柔的动作仿佛对待初生雏鸟一般。不过，现在回想起来，促使男人哪怕醉酒也依然不敢有半分亵渎造次的因素，是画作上的人也说不定。其中一幅脸部肖像用笔细腻柔和，除却将双眼点作薄冰一般的浅蓝以外，笔法与圣洁少女像别无二致，连五官最细微之处也无可挑剔。即使闭起眼睛，也可以依稀看到画上的金发微微闪动的光彩。

而初见另一幅的情景，直到今天依然历历在目。在围过来观看的人群中，当时已有人按捺不住，低声笑着说出一些近似猥亵下流的话来，“年纪轻轻就晋升中尉，靠的不止是这张脸，还要靠身体吧？”，“无怪下属愿意为他而死，想必早在卧房中尝过相同滋味，也是理所应当”，然而，展开第二幅画卷的一瞬间，方才喧闹的人群倏地缄口不言了，一片死寂中，几乎连带有烂熟酒气的微弱鼻息都能听清。画中人闭着眼，双臂被红绳高高吊起，声息俱无，沾着血污的金发下露出了一小块留有惨厉红痕的雪白侧颈，仿佛刚把用于绞缢的粗劣绳套从上面拿下，扔进不远处沉陷的淤泥里了。想来最为令人怖惧万分的是，由微微蜷起的趾尖起，在不着寸缕的四肢近旁地狱般燃着熊熊烈火，其中爬着擢发难数的可怕恶鬼，纷纷伸出手脚，似乎要拉扯那人跌入狼奔豸突的巢穴一般。

当时他与众人同样心下骇然，思及已死的画师，两年前便是在此处记下一生难遇的秀丽容颜，画中的人不知已去往何处，若往坏处想，战争期间生民凋敝、十室九空，早已死去也有可能。恍然间，心头犹如冰水倒灌，感觉那人虽距自己千万里远，魂魄好像就在身旁，雪地上晃动的盈盈光亮，是那人的金发映照出的幻影吗？民间传诵的奇闻异事中，常有仪态娇媚、形容可爱的女子凄惨死亡，化作怨魂复又回来的段落，若果真如此，眼前的画像就是还魂的手段了。

不用说，这两幅作品自然是比照着眼前被自己囚在笼中的人画成的。这位中校后来战死沙场，画作据说先是被偷走，又多次卖出天价，最终辗转落入有此嗜好的贵族手里。到了今天，他连这位贵族的名字都记不太清了，仔细想想，或许是面目狰狞地死在了哪场内战之中也不一定。如此说来，从记载那人美貌的画师，到短暂将其占有的中校及那位贵族，都死得一个也不剩了。哪怕是端丽容颜的一个薄薄剪影，也要吸食人的鲜血吗？

风从窗格的缝隙之间吹来，触感如同映着金发的雪般冷而阴湿。莱因哈特轻轻晃了晃脑袋，向自己身侧靠了过来。这是在清醒时无论如何也不会做出的举动吧？被长久以来倚重的臣下粗暴地挟持，将权力与地位尽数剥夺，连活动的自由都全部交付，肉体和精神都套上重重枷锁，一定恨自己到了切骨入髓的地步，如果再被自己触碰，或许在睡梦中也会显露出厌憎不已的神情来。

帝国历四八八年，帝国军进攻连典贝尔克要塞，当时贵族方已隐隐显出颓势，要塞的布局又被己方悉数掌握，纵使防守严密固若金汤，想要长驱直入也并非全无可能。不过，只有一个问题亟待解决：若想急速行军扼住贵族军咽喉，其最优捷径位于第六通路，由奥夫雷沙一级上将镇守。此人身形有如远古巨兽，性情也同样猛戾残忍，即使熟识的活人手脚崩落，目眦欲裂地惨死面前，恐怕也不会有丝毫动容。换作平时，面对这般不需谋略唯有蛮勇的对手，大可毫无顾虑地使用火力攻打，然而连典贝尔克不同以往，凡是战争中常用的热武器，在此处都有引起核爆的危险。虽说长远看来要塞陷落已成定局，考虑到战争中的诸多变数，还是在此一鼓作气攻下为上。

换言之，除却在肉搏战中取胜将道路打开，竟不存在更为优越的计策了。那时，总攻行动由罗严塔尔和米达麦亚率领，最初的八个小时过后，通路上血流漂杵，如果强忍不适定睛端详，可以看到兵卒套在装甲中的残肢散落四周，断面齐整的头颅堆积其上的地狱图景。既然人类的肉体面对挥着巨斧的恶魔完全徒劳无功，莱因哈特又命令报告战况，帝国军于是退回休整，谈话间接入奥夫雷沙的通讯，偌大的屏幕上即刻呈现手握战斧，全身沐浴两方将士鲜血的巨硕身影。

先前未曾提及的是，这位猛将曾被利器重伤脸部，左侧颊骨上盘踞徽记般触目惊心的深紫疤痕，经过方才的一番屠戮溅上黑血，随着肌肉的起伏流进浓密的胡须之中，那场景至今想来仍丑恶无比。

是不是因为有了野蛮人的对比呢？端坐指挥台前的主君美丽的容貌与优雅的身姿，第一次以极富情色意味的形式出现在自己面前。莱因哈特用手支着脸颊，唇色的艳丽衬得手背更为白净，纤韧的身躯朝向巨塔般蕴藏原始力量的敌手，任凭对方用粗俗的言语肆意侮辱，指称自己徒有浮名虚誉，先前厌恶一般抿紧的唇边泛起浅笑，白瓷般的面孔稍稍抬起，隐约透出倨傲骄慢的神情，当时在他的臆测之中，再无礼的挑衅也只会换来冷峻的嗤笑，主君的美妙姿容为身心皆与野兽无异、看来只令人作呕的强横对手映衬得更为端整无瑕，其冲击至今仍使他心荡神驰。

“姐弟俩都只是靠着美色来迷惑先帝……”

那凶残的敌手似乎还毫不畏怯地说了这么一句，回想起来，主君的怒火为这句话彻底点燃，由自己所处的位置看去，金线般的发丝折射出暴烈的光影。不过，罗严塔尔最初对于这对姐弟间的感情并不了解，人的悲欢又毕竟难以相通，当时猛然划过他心头的，竟是此刻高居上位的美貌司令官被禁锢在宫中侍奉已显昏聩老态的帝王，为了掩盖心中恨意低垂眉眼作出温顺的姿态，一心等待复仇的时机到来，好从与那张脸庞一样衰朽的手中夺权，让其即使安然死后也要饱受煎熬。先帝布满斑驳皱纹的老迈模样与宫中明镜一般的银器上映出主君的年轻面影相亲昵，所带来的震撼比此刻身前的残暴猛将还要强烈。

之后，他与米达麦亚设下陷阱，亲自披挂上阵诱敌，站在溅满腥臭血液的通路之上，眼前脚下皆是横死战场的士兵尸体，面对石塔一般巍然不动的敌方大将，想到主君苍冰色的眼睛从远处端视自己，鼻尖无端传来环绕那人周身的幽暗香气，心中激荡起不明来历的热情，感到自己仿佛诗中骑士般沉陷美色任由驱使，更是有如背生芒刺。

如上所述的诸般情景虽亦真亦幻、动人心弦，使他不能忘怀，乃至往后多年仍频频在脑中描摹推想的，大约还是发生在几个月后的一桩小事。同年莱因哈特平定贵族军叛乱，挚友齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯惨死，当时旧日贵族历经纷争几乎死尽，留存硕果仅有帝国宰相立典拉德公爵一枚，如果借此机会一并除去，主君的地位也就将无可摇撼。策略成形后，罗严塔尔先行返回旧都奥丁袭击立典拉德宅邸，指称其为暗杀事件主谋，夜半时分的富丽家宅中，自己用双手拔净残存贵族的一切血脉，如有必要，应当连自身一同奉上也在所不惜。

铲除遗患后，罗严塔尔联络秃鹰之城，谈话间，他忽然发现主君的美貌虽未衰减哪怕一丝一毫，在自己心中投下的印象却与以前大不相同了。或许是连日陪伴逝者棺椁左右，一分一秒也不愿离开的缘故，往昔光洁的肌肤薄而透明，看来仿佛能够透过光线一般，唇部仅剩的血色却显得更为艳丽了。问及如何处置立典拉德遗族时，主君脸上浮现的残酷微笑，在之后的千万个夜晚都使他魂牵梦萦。

“十岁以上的男子一律死刑。”

“……是。九岁以下就无罪吗？”

论及主君与逝去挚友之间的情感，在当时确实无人能及，不过，既然已将公爵本人当作替罪羔羊，对待族人又何必如此严厉？面对预先知道将要发生在威斯塔朗特上的恐怖惨剧冷眼旁观，身上已经负下血海深仇，现在又因挚友死去心有怨恨，为摆脱夜夜纠缠枕畔的骇人梦魇动手行刑，于情于理都不应该。恍惚间，耳畔传来主君的笑声，那张白净的脸庞在朦胧中微微泛红，仿佛在挖空了的象牙制品内侧点燃火一般。据他所知，吉尔菲艾斯死后，莱因哈特沉浸在哀恸之中无法纾解，日夜守候逝者身侧，纵使死而复生在旁人听来只有荒谬，对生者而言却是唯一的希望也说不定。这么说来，主君现在堪称残虐的所作所为，也有可能仅是出于孩童的任性，以为只要违逆谏言，对方就会再次出现在眼前以正言规劝。在主君苍白的面影之后浮现的隐约血色，是红发的死者徘徊人间不愿离去吗？还是此刻已成焦土的行星之上的两百万亡魂昼夜兼行，如同雪中画像上所描绘的那样，用四肢搂抱住将自己置于死地的躯体，厉鬼一般流出已然冷却的殷红鲜血来呢？在那之后，主君的笑容愈发动人，微微颔首、面向自己说着“如果有将我打倒的自信与决心，随时可以向我挑战”的瞬间，唇齿之间声如鸣铃，装有友人遗骨的暗室之中，生者纤细的轮廓隐约闪现浅金色光影，美得几乎无法形容。

如果没有看见那丝从漂亮面具中隐约透出的残酷气息，自己还会否对那人迷恋到这个地步，仅仅身居两地便痛苦不堪，以至于冒死将对方抢来锁在身边呢？多年前母亲面对自己来自情夫的黑色眼瞳怨憎不已，举起手边利器向它直刺过去，仿佛在上面挖出空洞，便能将浮世悲苦一同剜走。母亲来自伯爵世家，战争期间家道中落债务缠身，迫不得已嫁于下级贵族，一边用难见的美貌引诱父亲一掷千金，一边厌恨这样的生活，瞒着父亲夜夜投身情人怀抱。在当时，名门贵族沉浸放纵淫乐并不少见，一夜之间家财散尽大梦方醒也是常有的事，纵然往日高高在上，没落之后为了生存遣散妻女变卖古物，有时流着泪苦苦哀求，情急之下甚至以过去知晓对方家族的秘密相胁迫，可悲可怜与暴虐并存，尤为滑稽可笑。母亲最为害怕的，或许就是私通被丈夫发现，逐出家园后又被情人遗弃，最终仍不得不低头，沦为父辈为金钱展现出的可笑样貌的复制品，延续由上一代传下、具现为初生婴孩洁白面孔上墨黑眼珠一般的苦难与耻辱。屠戮失败后母亲发了疯，临死前终日关在阴森室内，一次他站立在门边偷偷瞥去，见到母亲的容颜在黑暗中微微发亮，手中握着匕首，匕首上映出的蓝眼流泻露水般明净的柔光，眼角泛起红色，比往日更为娇媚。她在这之后的第二日就死了，死时衣着华美，身处幽深宅邸中最为金碧辉煌的厅室，用红绸卷住亮着的枝形吊灯，再与自己白皙的脖颈相缠绕，灯火熄灭时，先前照亮的人世悲苦也就将走到尽头。既然选择如此死法，前一晚母亲那如同漆黑幕布下名画一角的美艳容颜之下，应当已经连一丝理智也不剩了。

“连你也要这样看着我吗？你有什么资格这样看我？你听好，你不是为了给我们夫妇带来不幸才出生的，你的存在本身就是不幸。上帝的诸多造物里，有哪一个长着两只颜色不一样的眼睛？你也不会拥有正常的生活，爱上的只会是不完美的东西，因为自己本身不完美，便要从他物之上寻找共鸣。站在高处就想纵身跃下，站在海边就渴望葬身鱼腹，越是心爱就越要狠狠折磨，你就是这样的人。怎么，现在还觉得疯的是我，而不是你自己吗？”

母亲生前背向自己梳妆，蓝眼在镜中犹如水中卵石一般浮现，如果此刻身前的人突然醒来，看向自己的也会是同样的一双眼睛吗？金线般的长发彼此纠葛缠绕，其中几缕落在了漆黑的军服上，闪着黯淡的光彩。您如果再靠近些，就是由发丝起把您自己交给我了……明知是不着边际的幻想，心中微火却愈发炽烈。此时此地仅有你我，旁人全都无法迫近，如果在下一秒钟把那只黑眼挖去，上面就会印刻下那样世间少有的美丽身影，心神动荡之间，几乎要跪下重复去日誓言：我愿为你忠臣，骨摧躯折也不足惜……这时屋外暴雨如磐倾倒，狂风死地怨魂般紧贴窗沿呼号嘶喊，林间的重重枝桠在骤雨之下纷纷折断，如果园中有未开的花，明日也见不到开放后的娇艳身形了，又或许这部分花朵生来为的就是被暴雨打落沾上泥污呢？本身也说来可笑，深秋时节，哪里还有什么未开的花朵呢？

莫名惦念起平素从未放在心上的花，其实是另一个雨夜曾发生的事在眼前投下的憧憧魔影吧？多年前挚友遭贵族拘捕，自己深夜前往拜访缪杰尔府宅，屋内摇曳不定的炉火映照着金发之下的面容，裸露在外的锁骨微微泛红，摇荡着光影交错的痕迹，与画卷上绑住身体的绳索幻影相重叠，错愕间几乎要脱口而出，“画上留下您的身姿，或许令很多人没齿难忘也说不定”，那时自己没来由地感到心神不宁，仿佛才刚与那人见面，即刻便将分手别离，置身于生与死的两端，直到呼吸停止也不得相见。如此说来，自己是从那画上看到了某种与宿命相近的东西吧？五年前的五月十日围坐桌边的四人中，其余两人一生一死，剩下那人与自己留在这晦暗如漆的化外之地，彼此之间又不交谈，或许那人早已病死，死前怨恨臣属反将宣誓忠诚的对象拘禁，由茧化蝶逃离身边，仅留下一具空壳聊作抚慰呢？又或许死去的是自己，眼前连睫毛也分明的单薄姿影是地狱之火烧出的残酷幻象呢？这些全都不得而知。囚室里既昏且暗，这么想着的时候，几乎连相依着的美丽容貌也看不清了，伸手触摸时，只感觉到脸颊火烫，长发如同丝缎一般冰冷。

手指在黑暗中摸索的空隙间，好像被什么东西叼住了。即使隔着手套的布料，也可以依稀感觉到柔软口腔内温热的触感。不及反应时，指节就被狠狠咬住，如果那人真如猫一般牙尖嘴利又心如磐石，自己或许会就此失去一截指尖也说不定。想来由于罹病已久，体力已大不如前，面对臣下明目张胆的进犯也无力阻止，只能像曾被自己监禁的女人一样，依靠唇齿宣泄刻骨之恨，又顾忌对方毕竟是忠心的下属，追随身侧也已多年，在立典拉德事件中还担当过共犯的角色，因此又犹豫不决，最终只好撒娇一般咬上来聊以警示，这样随意揣摩着主君的心思，竟觉得愈发可爱，于是连同被咬着的手指一起，轻轻摩挲着对方的嘴唇。

“之前让您咬住的也是这根手指呢。您那时候其实是醒着的吧？喜欢我这样对您吧……”

他一边说着，一边抽回手指。黑色的皮革上，指尖如同被惨淡的月光照耀一般微微闪亮。这样的话，那人尝起来是否也像月亮一样呢？过去朝露般曾与自己共枕而眠的无数情人中，有一位的嘴唇总泛着沾有盐粒的糖果味道。将手指贴近唇边，用牙齿脱下手套的时候，阴森囚室内灼灼逼视自己的浅色眼睛与匕首上的蓝眼逐渐交叠，自己是不是生来注定要被这样的眼睛所仇恨，再看着眼睛的主人死去呢？母亲离世后不久，他从梦中惊醒，感到房门外有人走过，脚步声一直延伸到走廊另一端她生前的卧室，探头向外窥看时，卧室内隐隐闪动银白色的光辉，父亲的轮廓如同浅白石雕一般镌刻在背景中，即使听见他的声音，也只是偏过头，眼睛不看向自己，耗尽全身力气似的很疲惫地说，“已经看到了，让你知道也无妨吧。既然是不该出生的人，听到的事还是即刻忘记最好。”

那晚的月色之美，恐怕今生也再难见到了。母亲生前迷恋闪闪发光的饰物，月光银瀑般泻入房中，竟使这蒙上灰尘的小小居室复又现出母亲尚在人世时的迷人光彩，父亲偶然瞥见这情景，便着了魔一般在门外徘徊不愿离去，纵使屋内空无一人，仅是想到天明月色消退也使父亲痛苦不堪。到了这个年纪，或许只有不断思念所恋之人，怀抱空洞的幻想才能勉强活下去，虽然私下里想起此事，也讥讽自己面对纷纷世诼仍执迷不悟，心里却明白一旦离开那空想，肉体从指尖开始朽烂不过是早晚的事。现在想来，临死前的一周，母亲几乎已不再进食，仅仅依靠清水为生，端去的餐盘常常原封不动地退还，侍女哪怕用心劝说，得到的回应唯有叱骂而已，这样的母亲踏出卧室一步也有困难，果真有力气走到厅室，再将红绸挂上吊灯，结束自己的生命么？面对沉湎在无处归咎的恨意之中精神恍惚的女人，身为被她背叛的丈夫如果放低声音很痛苦地哀求道，“我不是也很凄惨吗”，“放任你做了错事，就请也满足一下我吧”，诸如此类低声下气的话，也许能征得对方同意，把她像玩偶一样抱在怀里穿上衣裙，拥着她来到吊灯之下也说不定。母亲虽然做了过分的事，毕竟还是教养良好的贵族千金，无论怎么否认心里总还有一丝愧疚，加之这个男人对自己确实如同珍宝一般疼爱，却始终得不到自己的心，怎么说都很可怜，于是一边想着“心已经给了别人，死亡就留给你也可以”，一边默许了父亲的行为。父亲不多久便恹恹离世，由于过了太久，而今看来恍如前世光景一般，与其说两人彼此引诱走向灭亡，倒不如说受到了对方的引诱才双双送命来得更为合适些。

“……先前还吻过这里，您也记得吗？”

他用裸露的手掌抚摩那人锁骨上方早已不复存在的痕迹时，感到对方高热的身体无法抑止地发颤，究竟是怕冷还是对叛变的属下过于厌恶，连皮肤间的接触都忍受不了，只觉得在被污浊的秽物玷辱，恨不得即刻逃开呢？先前毫无知觉的时候，明明怎么摆弄都可以，即使把颈项折断也不反抗，甚至会迎合一般依靠过来的不是吗？窗外的暴风雨声如海啸，漩涡深处传来海中巨怪的哀鸣。罗严塔尔一边握住对方的指节亲吻，一边将主君抱起骑坐在自己的大腿上。细瘦的腰身被揽住与银黑色的军服相贴时，那人蓦然睁大了双眼，仿佛此刻才明白要做的是什么似的，连睫毛也在惊怒交织的情绪下微微抖动，却又如同蝴蝶落入蛛网般无力挣脱的情状，实在引人心生爱怜。

 “臣会让您温暖起来的。”

他用嘶哑的声音说着，将手指穿过散乱的金发梳向一边。昏暗中露出的颈项因高烧而泛红，看来恍如掩藏着血迹的新雪，美丽的肌肤之上陡然浮现银色饰物的影子。仿佛察觉到他的心意一般，那人终于开口轻轻说了：

“那是故人的遗物。时至今日，或许还是不要存在的好……”

“我会为您销毁掉的。”

算来约有两年了吧，还是那个人刚即位时的事。自己当时未在现场，因此将一切看作道听途说也并不夸大。行刺者据说是玛林道夫伯爵小姐的亲属，即使以旧贵族来说也毫无出众之处，据多事者推断，应当是自诞生之际就被病魔缠绕，在陈设富丽的豪宅之中久居，缓慢迈向死亡的同时内心也渐渐被灰暗蚕食的角色，仅仅就这点而言，并非完全不能原谅。想来预见死期将至，精神已经逼近崩溃边缘，手里紧紧抓着引爆开关，明明把皇帝的生命悬于一线握在掌心了，嘴里却还反复说着恳求的话，“我只要几分钟”，“就为了这几分钟，我才能够活到现在”，“不，倒不如说我是为了这几分钟才没有死”，岂不是很矛盾吗？可其中的心思也并非不好理解。人即使憎恨月亮，也不能在没有月亮的世界里存活，既然总有一死，不如将月亮一同拖入陵墓吧。不过，毕竟还想在弥留之际再看一眼，哪怕只是听听声音，触摸一下那人身侧的物品也好。身心皆为残缺的男子的内心，也会认为自己拥有触碰月亮的资格真是不可思议。犯人当时一边尊称着“陛下”，一边开口问道，您胸前的银色坠饰好像很贵重的样子，能不能让我摸一下呢？被拒绝之后又恼羞成怒，语气格外强硬地说，死到临头还敢违逆这个场合的支配者么？现在就把那东西交给我。后来甚至伸手过来抢夺了。

“话虽如此，也不可能就这样交到你手里……等我死后，你把它与我一同掩埋吧。”

近在咫尺的声音，是对着自己还是向远去的故人发出的呢？罗严塔尔握住对方的手，在银坠边沿缓缓移动的时候，感到纵使高烧的肌肤再温暖，颈上的首饰也一样冰冷透骨。死人对待生者原来是这样残忍的吗？如此说来，倒是死在那人之前，将冷透的指骨插入那头金发之中抚摸温热的后颈更能缓解心头怨恨。

 “臣恐怕办不到。您不会拥有墓地，连葬礼都不会有。您的死是仅有属下一人知道的事。上一次踏上海尼森的经过您记得吗？为了您的身姿之美流泪的人多过一个师团，其身影也如那天的雨雾，马上就会消失的。他们一定作好准备为您去死了，他们的亲人已经为您死去了。更多的人则连生与死都不予考虑。实在让臣很不甘心……”

他梦呓般说着，把上位者拉下来亲吻。莱因哈特的牙齿刺破了他的嘴唇，鼻息交缠间，血液的氤氲甜香催动着唇上的痛觉，如同点燃了血管中流淌的酒，令他几乎快要发狂。先前说过，这时旧日的主君病重已久，反抗的架势或许还不如孩童来得有威胁，他一边按住对方的腰格外温柔地抚摩衣料之下消瘦的脊骨，一边用手沾了唇上的血涂抹在光洁的侧颈上，如果再把长发剪去，看来几乎与画中姿影一样了。对方露出的表情明明厌恶到了极点，想来身为君王即使遭受过他人心怀不轨的侵犯，也不可能来自俯首听命的臣属，因此一时连斥责都无从开口，惊慌地支起身体想要逃开的时候，赤裸的大腿内侧求欢一般磨蹭着他的军服下摆，盘桓心中的骚动让他也不由得轻轻嗤笑起来，这么说来，我的手就是那恶鬼的手么？

罗严塔尔用方才沾血的手指触及颈上的银饰时，那人的挣扎陡然变得激烈了。苍白的手指紧紧抓着臣下的小臂，声音极低地说了些什么，仿佛极其狠毒的威胁，又像含着泪的哀求。

“为了那个东西，连您自己都愿意交给我么？”

屋外暴雨倾盆。莱因哈特被他抓着长发压在床上时，黑暗中的洁白侧脸如同在梦中被夺走心爱宝箱的幼童一般，露出了对世间万物尽皆死心的天真神情。哪怕身体被手指毫不怜惜地进犯，也只是眨动着双眼低低呜咽，像是在说，我一生中欠下人命已经太多，即使被如此对待也是命运安排……即使是主君初次病倒后就在身旁随侍的少年，其父也早在会战中身死，少年感念主君击溃敌军的恩情，在病床前微微欠身，凝视着仰慕已久的独裁者说道，“连同家母的心意在此一并谢过”，恐怕在此之前，那人就早已产生有朝一日要将罪孽偿清的念头，既然被抓获笼中鸟一般关在这里，索性一如往常将自己当作共犯使用，超出此外的情感再无可能，俗世中欠下的累累血债，就是要在死前还清才好。

 “这具身体里还藏了多少怀念故人的秘密，在我面前最好一样也不要有……”

他攥着主君的头发，一直逼得那人仰起脸痛苦地喘息，卷曲的发丝被他像黄金一般捧在手里时，颈上的吊坠又一次显现在眼中，莱因哈特没有看他，长长的睫毛低垂着，把那双眼睛完全遮住了。罗严塔尔注视着那张美丽的脸，心中忽然没有来由地怒不可抑，还未做出什么不可饶恕的事情，就已经连看我一眼也不愿意了吗？于是仿佛逐渐变得心软下来的样子，手指抚弄着先前挣扎时弄乱的头发，好像低头请罪一般凑近了，仿照爱侣之间耳鬓厮磨般轻声地问，刚才的话吓到您了吗？真是可爱，臣怕您不明白才这么说的……

感到对方懵懂地睁眼看向自己，罗严塔尔几乎是粗暴地扯下了那根银链，连同挂坠一起扔进了屋外的可怖风雨中。这时空中猛然闪过一道电光，将园中的空地照得惨白，即使在继踵而至的惊雷震慑下，也隐约可以听见饰物撞击地面的声响。莱因哈特跌跌撞撞地走向窗沿，疯了一般将身体向外探去，金发转瞬间就被暴雨淋得透湿。罗严塔尔从背后望着失去理智的主君优美地倾斜着的光洁肩颈，激越的爱欲与晦暗刻骨、虚无缥缈的憎恨顷刻间合二为一，先前在战场上也站在对方身后一步的位置，面对钻石般在无尽黑夜中穿梭绽放的重重炮火，心里所思所想尽是“如果即刻死去也没有遗憾”，以为自己已经竭尽忠诚，将身心全部交托，哪里料到会有今天呢？那人被自己握住腰抵在窗边进入的时候，身体简直站立不稳，雨水从几近透明的脸颊上一直不停地滑落，似乎实在不堪承受了，只好无助地哭泣起来。虽然知道对方无论如何也没有示弱的意思，因为身体的疼痛而掉泪则更不可能，却忽然心生怜悯，于是将手伸进长衬衣的下摆，像抚摩猫的背脊那样爱抚着那人的脊骨，声调也蓦地温柔许多。

“只要不反抗，带您把挂坠捡回来也可以。”

“是吗？竟敢用链子把我拴在身边吗？”

主君勉强支起身，挑眉向自己问话时，语句已经被冲撞得破碎不清，眉眼间也依稀笼罩着一层晨雾般的玫瑰色，听到下属在耳边回答“为了满足您的幻想也未尝不可”的瞬间，内壁骤然缠紧了，甚至不知是否有意地踮起脚尖，好让身后的人顶到更深处。远处涌动的晦暗风雨之下，那双向来高高在上、有如薄冰般的眼睛朝自己略略一瞥，如同氤氲着水雾的镜子一样照出了臣属生来受尽诅咒的身影，如果把镜子打碎，里面的映像也会消隐无踪吧？先前的女人藏身宅邸中伺机行刺，被自己饶有兴致地拘禁起来，之后还发生了几场荒谬离谱的情事，如今却连她的面目也记不清了，唯有那双持刀的手还时时浮现眼前，在女人手下苟活或是立即死去，哪一个才更为可悲呢？他从后面握住莱因哈特的手，让彼此的十指紧密贴合在一起，那只骨骼纤细的手掌被他包覆着，仿佛稍一用力就会捏碎，不仅无法抓起刀柄，恐怕连银质的项坠也握不住了吧？他牵引着主君的手摸向两人交合的部位，发现那里已经由于情动而微微湿润，白而细长的手指被强硬地按在承受侵犯的私密处，在幽暗的居室之中看来格外淫靡。那人如雪的面颊一瞬间现出了羞耻和震怒，几乎要出声叱骂，下身却违背意志吞得更深，只能紧咬嘴唇，齿间断续漏出不成句的细碎呻吟。

“陛下把臣放逐到海尼森之后，身体也像这样欲求过臣吗？在日出之前把所有仆从遣散，就不会有其他的人靠近您了，叫得更响些也没有关系。”

罗严塔尔俯下身亲吻主君背部的肌肤时，原先便已泛着薄红的肩胛像要滴出血来，莱因哈特小声呜咽着，为病痛和情欲所支配的躯体耗尽了力气，唯有依靠着下属才不致摔倒，想来一定是更甚于交合之事的耻辱吧。他心里猛然升起以往阵前畅饮、摔碎酒杯般的快意，蹂躏的动作也愈发无法停止，耳畔动荡着肉体交缠的淫乱水声，连暴风雨也恍如隔世回响不再清晰了。

“听说您小时候是很怕黑的。一直到刚才都把您关在没有光的暗室里，真是非常抱歉。”

这里说的是不知何时在将领之间流传开的无根据之事。据说这位美貌的独裁者尽管从小性格骄纵心高气傲，面对平庸无能之辈常常没有耐心，胜势之下若战败归来就不留情面地当众斥责，怒意也不加掩饰地写在脸上，全靠密友的劝说才有所收敛，否则恐怕早已为暗中树下的敌人罗织罪名设法侵害。即使被爱戴他的人歌颂为军神与美神的化身，也有不受宠的软弱之处。传言莱因哈特自童年时代起就害怕黑暗，夜深之后除非筋疲力尽无法入睡，至于恐惧的是黑暗本身还是隐匿其中的恶魔鬼神则不得而知，日后身居高位，私下里也曾自语一般向身旁的提督询问，“朕的脸上也映着诅咒的影子吗？”，由此推断，缠绕卧榻的逐渐变幻成了亿万亡魂也说不定。当时他与姐姐远比惨剧发生后来得亲近，母亲意外逝世、父亲沉湎酒色形同虚无后唯一仅剩的亲人把他抱在怀里抚慰他说，莱因哈特自己的金发就足以把周身都照亮呢。

把上位者抱到床上插入最深处时，他将枕畔的台灯拧开了。灯罩下只流泻出微弱的昏黄光影，但也足以使他看清身下的人泫然欲泣的样貌，不如说，这盏灯在冥冥之中注定幻化作照亮对方姿影的魔灯，对方也注定要在这间屋子里被自己所侵犯。他一边顶弄身下不知餍足地迎合自己的柔软甬道，一边爱抚着威压之下几乎无法合拢的雪白双腿，一直到悬在空中的脚尖迫于快感蜷缩起来，圆润的足跟也随着抽送的动作微微摇晃，与细瘦的踝骨一同任由臣下握在手中狎昵赏玩。主君逐渐支持不住，唇齿间漏出的叫声也渐趋欢愉，甚至在情欲驱使之下产生了迷乱的幻觉，将眼前的逆臣看作他物，索求一般用那双长腿缠住了属下披着军服的背脊向自己勾去。

趾尖接触到的部分猝然收紧了。被主君依恋似的将身体靠近轻轻厮磨着，令他顷刻间心神有如潮水般高涨，想到往日这双脚下踩的尽是死人尸骨，瞬时生与死也看不分明，只觉得怀里抱着的是格外美丽的活物，如果此刻不亲近的话，也许没有机会再次重逢了，于是将嘴唇移近那人颈侧，嗅闻着发间幽暗的香味，仿佛嫉恨一样在耳边问道，“除了臣以外，有没有别人这样碰过您？”

尾音刚落，他便无法自持地加快了抽插的速度，逼得身下的人痉挛着哭叫出声，口中吐出的词句在凶猛的雨势掩盖下几乎无法听清。罗严塔尔将对方抓握床单的手指放在唇边舔弄的时候，想起过去的中校似乎曾亲口说过，弟弟虽说作为艺术家小有声名，下笔时依然离不开对着实物摹写，因而鬼神一类超出自然的怪异之景不曾画过，秉承的是较为古典的一派技法，为此家中常有陌生男女出入不绝。既然如此，画下那幅脸部肖像尚可理解，之后的第二张作品又是怎么得来的？若说全然出自画家一人的幻想，画作上的纤巧骨骼及肌肤在暗处散发出的迷人气味，又与此刻被自己搂抱着的躯体大致吻合。但是眼前任性到连一枚银坠也吝啬交出的人会甘愿屈身则更不可思议。纵使走火入魔，趁夜色来临偷偷潜入房中，也有那人红发的好友在内把守，难道有可趁之机做出什么不轨之事么？这时，主君怕冷似的在怀中贴得更近，低低地说，“碰过的话，你会放过我吗？”

“再没见过比您更令人怨恨的人了……”

说完，罗严塔尔仿佛彻底死了心，罔顾那人齿间低泣一般的“不准碰”“不可以”，握着对方的腰侧毫不怜惜地用力顶撞起交合的部位，最终宣泄在了一瞬间绞紧的高热甬道中。他抽身将那物拔出后，从身后抱着主君裸露的背脊，将手放在充满男人的体液微微凸起的小腹上。病中的肌肤摸起来反而更光滑。如果怀中的人生为女子，几月后就会诞下两人的孩子吧？如今却只有死在腹中了。尚未出生就死掉的胎儿延续了属于父母的悲伤，不过会不会是比最终落了地来得更好的事？夜间海上降下暴雨，海面是黑色还是蓝色呢？从侧面看去时，闭合着的睫毛显得很动人。他攥住主君的手，用指尖去按美丽的躯体上本应孕育子嗣的地方，在耳边命令道，“吞进去了这么多，不准流出来，也不准您自己清理。帝国已不再是您的了，以后要像今晚一样服侍我，知道了吗？”

那人经过一夜的交欢，先前还淋了雨，早已被折磨得神志昏沉不清了。此刻却仍然勉强支起身体，微微侧过头，将眼睛瞥过来，短促地笑了笑，忽然重新露出过去倨傲骄矜的姿态，咬牙质问道，“既然声明反叛，又何必独独将前朝旗帜留下？若是想羞辱我，当作玩物还不够吗？”

“留在您卧房中的是最后一面。其余的黄金狮子旗，我全部烧毁掉了。”

“以前的同僚呢？你也全部杀掉了么？”

“不会活得很久了。”

说到这里，他蓦地生出一阵旖旎的情绪，掐住那人天鹅一般的颈项，一扬手将墙上的旗帜扯落，细细地将不着寸缕的主君包裹住，再用布料的角拭干湿冷的金发。这时莱因哈特已不再发出什么声音了，只在晦暗无光的居室之中静静地流着泪。罗严塔尔伸手擦去那张脸上的泪水时，恍然觉得世上再没有什么比这更为徒劳了，泪水有流尽的一天，可是旗帜上像血一样渗进那人肌肤里的暗红颜色有没有消散的时日？那人终究是在他人指掌之下成了不净的东西了。

 “看到没有？把忠诚献给您，换来的就是这个下场。用过就扔的器具罢了，何必装出有什么感情的样子来呢？”他顿了顿，冷笑一声，又接着说道，“况且您有过感情的人也早就死了。时移势易，您现在白白死去也太可惜，倒不如温顺些，还能救回几条人命。”

那一晚，他在滂沱惨恻的雨声之中抓着主君的头发，毫不容情地又反复发泄了几回，在侍奉多年的人身上找寻到了以往从未在女性肉体上得到过的极乐。那夜后来，主君也不再哭，当真如同自己所思所想的那样化作了供人取乐的玩物，直至终于昏晕不醒之前，甚至会像情动的猫一般蹭过来，垂下睫毛将自己含入体内。骑在阳物之上时，裹住身体的狮子旗下摆随着两人交合的动作在军服上方摇晃，堪堪触到却又逃走，看来真好像女人鲜红的裙裾一样了。往日相处时，主君在身前走动，披风的一角与随侍身后的臣子相触，室内旋即流动易碎金箔般的光影，一思及此，爱恨交错的复杂情思又一次翻涌上来，若旧日的上位者从此俯首听命，任人狎弄赏玩，难道不是很没有意趣的事吗？到那时自己也会将对方厌弃了。从不堪承受的穴口中溢出的体液沾湿了那人枕在身下的暗红布匹，颤抖着合拢双腿的样子显得格外淫乱。他慢慢抚摩着那双先前放纵地夹住自己的长腿，用指甲抠进布满薄汗的肌肤，看着对方疼得惊醒的样子，俯下身说，“把自己的旗帜都弄脏了。您以前的部属在死前无论如何都喊着见您一面，想不想看？”

不等对方回答，他就用过去面对着宣誓效忠的旗帜披在那人纤细的肩颈之上，把莱因哈特抱到了宅邸顶楼一个更为隐秘的房间里。这时未至拂晓，空旷的走廊上没有丝毫响动，可是主君像是由衷惧怕着什么形容骇人的事物一般，将脸埋在逆臣的臂弯之中，长而卷的金发散乱着纠缠在一起。奇怪的是，手指一旦碰到那金发，便仿佛骤然患上驱赶不掉的急病，颤抖得几乎抱不稳怀里的宝物。原想将主君幽闭在此，因而命人将窗子直开向地面，不仅由外部能够将室内一览无余，晚间由室内向外看去，多而密集的星体倒映在平静无波的海面之上，会不会教人分不清哪一面才是真实？自己终于没有这样做，或许是因为病中的容颜实在惹人哀怜。罗严塔尔让怀中滚烫的脊背靠上背后的透明玻璃，细细端详着那人几经凌辱后怒目瞪视自己的神态，对方果然挣脱出去，将脚尖微微踮起，勉力维持着站姿，想来纵使已经病重将死，在臣属面前哪怕是屈下膝盖也绝无可能。优雅地并拢着的腿间溅满了浓稠的浊液，好像男人的精液已深深渗入肌肤之内了。

“你想让我看死前的部属，其实根本不存在吧？”

“不但不存在，而且身在距离这里很远的地方，与您不会再相见了。”

罗严塔尔回答道，忽然半跪在主君身前，将皴皱不堪的狮子旗攥在手中，由印着青紫指痕的腿根开始一点点拭去两人的体液，最终连蜷缩着的脚趾缝隙之间也恢复了洁净的本来面貌。这时天际隐隐透出微明的晨光，夜间灰暗的布料逐渐还原出鲜红的颜色，将一双白而纤细的裸足衬得愈发醒目，连薄薄肌肤下蓝色的血脉也清晰可辨。再过不久，坏掉的血就会彻底要了那个人的性命吧。自己这一生中若说曾对谁产生过爱慕之情实在可笑，甚至一旦察觉他人对自己生出依恋的心思，也恨不得在顷刻之间背弃对方、彼此永不相见才好。唯有与眼前的人享受床笫之欢时，对方状似亲昵的动作教他时时心生恨意，肉体上结合得愈是紧密，两人的距离反倒愈发疏远。明明从年少之时便学会不对世事怀抱指望，为何还会落得这样一个凄惨的下场呢？在那人面前声称已将帝国纳入掌心，连昔日僚友也全数殒身碎首，讲了这样的谎言，但是会不会反而是自己被对方欺骗，只将美丽的躯体留给下属作为爱恋的对象呢？毕竟对方已是命在旦夕，飞去如影，不能存留了[1]。他蓦然陷入无可名状的恐惧之中，由趾尖起一寸寸亲吻着对方的双腿，由半跪着的姿态抬头看去时，光下的容颜竟形如薄纸一般。彼此都是无父无母，又有九岁的年龄之差，如果早些遇到，或许就不用几年来守着雪中画上的影子度日，只将两人隔绝得愈发泾渭分明，而能够以金钱资助为由看护那人长大也说不定。一旦触碰就教人如染上热病般战战发抖的长发，也可以任意握在手心随自己修剪到喜欢的长度，昼夜朝夕伴随身侧，肉体上再亲密的纠缠也是很自然的事了。不过说到底，结局果真会与现在不同吗？自己过不了多久就会厌倦的，虽然不至于日久变心，心烦意乱之际，一旦时机来临，恐怕会不问缘由就叛乱起兵也未可知。倒不如此刻在与世隔绝的幻境之中作出肌肤相亲的姿态来得好啊！想到这里时，胸口便猛然一冷，好似被远处掷来的细长兵刃径直贯穿一般，唇齿间吐出的一声“我的皇帝……”，也与濒死时的细微呢喃没有分别了。

那一日直到最后，莱因哈特也没有再看过他，只是将发热的脸颊靠在玻璃上，出神似地望着悬崖边仅有的几株银杏，几棵都是不知何时长成的老树，在骤雨中掉光了叶子，庭院一夜之间仿佛落满黄金。冬天早得离奇，几日后就下了雪，落叶一经积雪覆盖，就再也没有了踪影。

 

[1] 约伯记14：人为妇人所生，日子短少，多有患难。出来如花，又被割下，飞去如影，不能存留。


End file.
